Problem: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be complex numbers such that
\[a + b + c = ab + ac + bc = abc = 1.\]Enter the values $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ separated by commas, in any order.
By Vieta's formulas, $a,$ $b,$ and $c$ are the roots of
\[x^3 - x^2 + x - 1 = 0.\]We can write this as $x^2 (x - 1) + (x - 1) = 0,$ or $(x - 1)(x^2 + 1) = 0.$  The roots are $\boxed{1,i,-i}.$